Only in America
by FoxTaffy
Summary: So what if LoK took place in modern day America? Well here it does! Join Korra and her friends as they go on the journey to take down the president that threatens their way of life.
1. Chapter 1

_Only in America_

__chap 1

The avatar has all the pressure in the world, but all it took was a joint, some McDonald's and stories of the white man stealing her land to make her like the rest of us. Here we all sit jamming burgers and french fries down our throat after we had just past around a joint. Lin had just gotten her welfare check so we were really having a party!

"Thank god for the fucking welfare system." Mako said then snorts a line of coke.

"Yeah just remember it's my welfare, K?" Lin says.

"I bet we could get more, money if one of us gets really fat." Asami says, "Obesity is like a disease now isn't it?"

"I feel no shame in abusing the system, the white man took my land." Korra said. Her hair was tied in braids and she wore traditional native American clothes.

Bolin shoved the rest of his cheeseburger down his hungry gullet and poked one of Asami's boobs. "Asami the fuck you need money for, you had enough to get them big ass implants."

"My dad disowned me dumbass." Asami said, angry at Bolin now so she grabbed a bong.

"Oh."

I was about to say something but then some breaking news came on. It was Amon, the new presidential candidate. "The error of welfare is over! I will singlehandly bring down the system." there was some loud cheering. "I'll take down every Mcdonald's and anyone who does drugs will face much harsher punishments! Punishment by death! Fattening food will be illegal! I'll make a better America!" The applause was even louder that time.

"What. The. Fuck." Lin roared.

"Bastard!" Mako shouted.

"Korra's the avatar she can take him down!" Bolin said.

Korra stood up, "The white man shall not take weed!"

"Oh yeah!"

So that's when all of us went out to go assassinate Presidential candidate Amon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"Tenzin, you have to win the election!" we all shouted, as Tenzin popped open a beer. He was the second candidate for president but so far he was losing.

"Damn, I can't help that the public doesn't like me." Tenzin said. "That amon is a smooth fucking talker, how the hell can I even compete?" He took a big gulp of beer, and then got out a bag of weed.

"You guys wanna sit here and talk or you wanna party." Tenzin said, waving the weed.

"For fuck sake tenzin if you lose then there won't be no more weed!" I snapped. Bolin still snatched the weed from his hand.

"Fuck tenzin" lin said, "We're going to have to kill the fucker..no one fucks with my welfare"

"Whatever bitches" tenzin said. He got up and grabbed his weed from Bolin, then grabbed his motorcycle helmet. Without saying anything else he went outside to his harley davidson motorcycle where his girlfriend Pema was waiting.

"I know there's some guns in this house" Asami said. She opened up some drawers and pulled at some 9mms and AK47. "Awwww yeah." she said happily. "Taffy, these look good?"

"Yeah." I said, wagging my fox tail. We all got a gun and went out to our all white lexus with spinning rims. We turned on some Lil Wayne while we were in the car. Before going to Washington to kill Amon, we stopped at Mcdonald's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"You dumbasses do realize that the candidate doesn't stay in the white house until he's actually elected right?" a man was telling us. We looked at each other with a very idiotic look, we had been outside the white house waiting for hours for Amon.

"Fuck." Mako says but then just shoves chicken mcnuggets into his mouth.

Lin was really angry so she got into the man's face. "Where the fuck is he then?" she asked, holding up her gun.

"The hell if I know" the man replys.

Lin got out her gun and then hit him across the face with it. When he fell to the ground she kept pistol whipping him like crazy! "Damn lin" Bolin said.

"The white man just likes to keep secrets" korra said.

Just then we heard her a sound so we all turned around to see what it was. Approaching us was a black hummer a song by Ke$ha blaring from it's speakers. It pulled up next to us and on it said, **Amon for pres. **In red letters.

The window rolled down and there we saw Amon! "You been looking for me?" he said in his creepy voice.

"Yeah we have." I said.

"Listen hear Amon, you're not going to get rid of welfare, drugs, fatness or anything when you become president, understand?" Lin said. "Got it."

"If I were a nice person Miss Beifong, I would kindly respond to your demands," Amon says, "But since I'm not you can kindly suck my dick."

"K. Lets see if you're man enough to whip it on out!" Lin tells him.

Amon moved up in the car and started unzipping his jeans.

"Woah, Woah, Woah," we all said, because we didn't want to see that. "She's just messin'"

"Tsssk." Lin said.

Amon turned away then turned up the radio making the sound of Ke$ha's song blow even louder. "Bye losers." he said and rolled up his window. While he was driving away we all took our guns and chased after him.

"Shoot him!" I yelled, we all ran after the black hummer and kept shooting at it. He eventually got away so we all were pissed.

"Shit. We need to think of a better plan!" Lin roared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Since we now had a better plan we walked into Wal-Mart to get some kidnapping supplies. "Lets see rope, duct tape, knives, mace, a bat, some snickers...I think we're good" Asami said and we pushed up the buggy. At the register the cashier looked at us and grinned.

"You folks looking to do some killing?" he said, his name tag said Tarrlok.

"How did you know?" Lin asked.

"Lucky guess, gonna kill Amon right?" he said, "Well you can take this stuff for free then."

"Fucking thanks!" Bolin said, "Now we can spend the rest of Lin's welfare check on some meth and shit maybe even eat at a fancy place like Denny's!"

"Thanks dude." I said, "Lets get the fuck outta here." So that's when all of us left, Mako tried handing me a joint in the parking lot but I wasn't in the mood. I wanted Amon dead, and I was thinking about the best way to kill him.

Just as we were about to go to the car we saw Tenzin in the parking lot. "Why the hell are you here?" Lin asks.

"You dicksuckers are in some real trouble," Tenzin said, "Amon called out a hit on all of you!"

We all roared in rage. "Holy fuck!" Asami shouted.

"Well fuck Tenzin, help us out." Mako said.

"Bitch please, I told you not to fuck with him. Because you know what and I'm dead serious...he's the fucking Anti-Christ!"

We all screamed.


End file.
